


tau vs 2pi

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 2





	tau vs 2pi

the sad truth is the truth is sad - lemony snicket

i am drowning

i can't get out of bed

except i can

but i can't 

i don't know

depression is dumb

and i don't like the psychiatrist

or admitting that i go to a psychiatrist 

um anyways

don't drink diet coke and coffee together

also not to change the subject again but i'm changing the subject again

some people haven't changed

i mean yeah, they've changed

but not really

i don't know how ~~(but they found me??)~~ to explain it ugh

of course jay is like years ahead in math

i kind of miss him ngl

and i miss jake more than ever

stupid georgia

he's off getting high and being arrested for capital murder without me like,,, bro no fair >:(

i wonder what things would have been like if he had stayed

but that is a train of thought best left in the station

i still love him though

i should probably get back to math

ciao for now


End file.
